When True Love Bites
by DreamerByMoonlight
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are breaking up again ready for 6th year. But already changes are starting to take place affecting each of their lives. Different tensions and feelings are slowly creeping in but somehow they must still be ready for the battle ahea
1. Chapter 1 Going Home Again

Once again Harry and Hermione had been invited over to Ron's for the summer. The Dursley's didn't stop Harry this time as they were glad to be rid of him since the things that had happened in previous years when they had tried anything.

This time it would be different though. Hermione had made the decision that instead she would go to Australia along with her parents first, and then for the last few weeks stay at the Weasley's, seeing as she hadn't seen her parents in ages because she had decided to stay at school for Christmas in the 5th year.

2 weeks before the summer holidays they had all agreed to this but strangely Ron was starting to feel an urge of disappointed even though he would normally not have minded. What was even stranger was the fact that he could not work out why. At first he had tried to forget them and been happy, then sad but then joyful once more. The feelings had crept up on him all day until he left the last day and still longer. The train was now chugging along and Ron had been over and over and over this in his head silently staring out of the window. Harry and Hermione were with him too in the stuffy compartment and felt very uncomfortable that he was not speaking. A while later people had come in and out for various reasons and still Ron only muttered the occasional words if he had to speak to anyone.

Minutes went by and Hermione started to get irritated; trying not to show any annoyance in her voice she gently said "Ron what's wrong?" you've been acting weird for…I duno how long but a really long time and we're kind of worried now." The way Hermione showed concern about him gave him an odd warm feeling inside but he had to hide it. "Erm no I'm ok it's just umm nothing I'm errrr hungry let's wait for the trolley lady, in fact I'll go and find her right now myself!" and hurriedly moving out of the carriage he went off for a walk down the corridor of the train without looking back while Harry and Hermione exchanged glances of confusion. _Oh no _he thought to himself _why, why, why did I have to do that! Now they're all suspicious and...ARRRGGHHHH! Gosh what am I doing? I'm killing myself I-I-I'm just so bloody confused! _Another few minutes after a whole argument with his thoughts he trudged off and found a stuffy but empty carriage. He lay down quietly trying to relax and clear his head. The trolley lady came along to his carriage, however he turned it away.

Ron had grown quite tall throughout the year, lanky but in a gangly sort of way and lying down on the small sofa like seat felt strange. Luckily for him no-one seemed to notice and no-one seemed to go by.

An hour since they had been on the train and Ron wondered if the others were looking for him. He got up to open a window but unfortunately this was a big mistake. Malfoy was walking past with his cronies following behind. He tried to duck down quickly, but instead he fell hard to the floor; so it didn't work after all and Malfoy just slid the doors open and burst into a fit of laughter. When he stopped he said "Oh we were looking for you, have potty and the mudblood gotten bored of the weasel all ready?" All of them laughed cruelly at him. He really didn't need this right now the last thing he wanted so standing up he said "Get lost Malfoy!" pulling out his wand. "Ooooo the ikkle weasel wants a fight does he? Well then-" he was about to reach for his wand too but a prefect walked over with a dissatisfied look about him. Ron immediately put his wand back as Malfoy ran as fast as his legs carried him back to his own carriage. His friends followed suit. "What was going on here?" enquired the prefect. "Ummm nothing we were ummm just pretending." Ron replied reluctantly.

He walked away back to the first carriage he was in and found Hermione and Harry talking in low voices with each other when he slid the doors open. Ron lied to them saying that he didn't feel well and had to be sick which led to him flipping out like that. After this (not believing him) they all sat quietly together, sipped their cold drinks and left Ron alone with his thoughts for the next few hours.

The train pulled to a halt and grabbing their suitcases the trio all stepped off the train together out into the hot summer breeze that whipped against their faces and the sweet flowery scent in the air along with the rest of the students. Saying their last 'goodbyes' they made their way to their families (Harry couldn't because the Dursleys refused to go anywhere near the wizarding world) and once again, carefully stepped through the wall which led back to Kings Cross train station.

"Erm……hi" Harry said to the Dursleys while they helped out with some of his luggage. They didn't respond but Harry wasn't surprised at this, being used to the reaction he shrugged it off. However, moving out of the station Harry felt something was wrong.

"Where's Dudley?" he asked curiously.

After bidding farewell to Ron and Hermione while they departed from platform 9¾ with their families, nearing the car Harry realized that Dudley wasn't with them. At this Uncle Vernon drew himself up proudly and speaking for the first time announced "Dudley has been selected for a summer camp that does boxing with professional training; they will compete in the England kid's squad, something I highly doubt_ you_ would ever achieve."

Harry raised his eyebrows and had to stifle a snigger and aunt Petunia burst into tears. "There, there Petunia he'll be back soon…." Uncle Vernon trailed off as they loaded Harry's luggage into the boot of the car.

"Oh before I forget, you do know I'm staying at Ron's again for the summer?" An angry grunt was all that followed but Aunt Petunia carried on sobbing about her 'Diddums.' Finally slamming the boot the Dursley's drove Harry home, shortly after an argument about a present that Harry really wanted to get for Ron for his birthday. It was a muggle item called an ipod nano, which played music, however Uncle Vernon refused to such an idea of spending so much money on one of Harry's 'weird friends' as he liked to call them. As a result, on the way, they decided not to talk.

Pulling into the drive Aunt Petunia finally stopped crying, although she had still taken up a whole tissue box sniffing and sniveling. Uncle Vernon opened the door and Harry had to take all his stuff out by himself, pack any extra things he might need seeing as he was leaving in a few days time and eventually stay out of Mr. and Mrs. Dusrley's way. He achieved this by taking a stroll round the block of Privet Drive. Walking peacefully he was thinking about his sad life even though he had done this so many times before and never seemed to come up with a conclusion as to why nothing ever seemed to change. Why did his parents have to die? Why did Voldermort have to be so strong? Why did Dumbledore seem to understand him completely yet not understand him at all? Why did the Durleys have to be so cruel to him even if Aunt Pentunia was jealous of his mum? Why, why, why was all he could think about and all he could wonder about right now. He never found an answer and if he did it would be more upsetting and confusing than the last problem. Trying to simply take his mind off things he decided to try and think of nothing. He had never really tried it before because he knew that it wouldn't work seeing as nothing else in his life ever worked. Sitting on the park bench he tried and tried but still nothing came of it. Thoughts and feelings would somehow creep through to his mind and memory. This clearly didn't help but unfortunately he didn't know what else to do.

Meanwhile in the Burow they were getting things sorted for Harry's stay. Ron wasn't doing much to help though. Even with Mrs. Weasley nagging and nagging him he still sat in his room once again staring at the wall. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He thought to himself. _It's crazy! We've never liked each other –_

Suddenly he was cut off from his train of thought by a loud CRACK and Fred and George appeared in front of him. _Great just what I need right now!_

"I swear you're not allowed to apparate outside of school and go away!"

"Oh you're such a joker little brother" Fred replied.

"You can't apparate in school so what's the point of not apparating while you have the chance?" said George. "Don't worry you will too someday and why are you so moody?" George asked suspiciously.

"Yeah there's no need to get so irritated mum told us to come up."

"Can you guys just leave me alo-"

But just then to top it all off Ginny walked in aswell. "Mum sent me..." she paused as she noticed Ron looking glum and irritated. "You alright?" She asked uncertainly. "Yes I'm fine, so can everyone just stop it and go away and leave me on my own!" Shouted Ron and he stormed out.

"Why is he being like this all of a sudden?"

"He wouldn't normally do this"

"Dunno, he's being really weird," They all mused one after the other. There was a long pause.

"Ummm well I guess someone needs to sort out the beds then," said Ginny making a start. "Still though, I wanna know what's giving him these mood swings."

"Mood swings? Ron?" Said Fred surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually been going on for two weeks now at least. One minute he's being normal and happy, but the next he's all moody and quiet or angry for no reason. And then he just mutters if you ask him something.

"Well it will pass…won't it...most likely," murmured Fred again.

"Er…Care to make this interesting?" George grinned at Fred and Fred grinned back

"You guys! You're so cruel! You can't bet on someone else's misfortune, let alone your own brother's."

"Come on Gin, you know you just wan' to be in on the whole money making as well and it's only a bit of fun. Anyway misfortune my _foot_. It's nothing important...come on its Ron and Ron doesn't have important stuff to worry about. I bet he's only upset because he couldn't pull a girl this year or something."

"Or he's just moaning about life which is perfectly normal, except that he isn't being normal" Fred suggested confusing himself; unsure about this statement.

"Actually I'm being serious I really think something's up…I mean if it is a girl it isn't just anyone from Hogwarts like Lavender or someone; I'm only saying that it's definitely someone really close or important to him, but then again……." And with that Ginny trailed off deep in thought.

* * *

**Hi people! This is my very first story on here and I published it but then wanted to change a few things, so encouraging comments please and tell me what you think! Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and I tried not to make it too ooc.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ron's confession

The next day Ron carried on sulking He had finally unpacked his entire luggage; however it all lay bundled up in one big messy pile on the floor. Some of his clothes were in the wardrobe but some still lay flopped over the side of his trunk.

Fred, Ginny and George had all properly unpacked, and now they had gone off to do other things to keep them occupied.

He wouldn't talk to anyone, and only when he had to he would mumble a few words or stare blankly at the wall for a few moments. Mrs. Weasley was starting to get very worried but annoyed at the same time. It was the first weekend at home, a day before Harry's stay at the Burrow and the hot sun blazed down on Fred and Ginny who were pracsticing Quiditch outside, while Ron was half writing a letter, once again he was shut up in his room.

However this letter wasn't to Harry. He was writing to Hermione in Australia but at the same time he wasn't sure if this was a good idea, although either way he didn't know why.

When breakfast was finally ready and Mrs. Weasley called him downstairs, he washed the tiredness off his face and took a long shower. She got very annoyed but all the same she didn't say anything; his letter lying on his small desk...unfinished and half started; the quill lying next to it.

----------

It was now dinner time and they were all talking; except for Ron.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley "How shall we bring Harry here for his stay?"

"We could use the car again," A wide grin spread across George's face.

"We could fly on broomsticks again!" Fred said with excitement in his voice.

"But all of those went wrong," Ginny pointed out.

"Hey! Don't ruin the fun Ginny!" Fred and George said together.

"Hmmm I don't think the Dursleys have forgiven me for when we used floo powder…"Mused Mr. Weasley as Fred and George started reminiscing about what they did to poor Dudley when his tongue went purple in Harry's third year. That option was off the list.

Ron still didn't say anything as they all went quiet and this was when Mrs. Weasley finally lost control. "Ronald Weasley! What on Earth is the matter with you?! For Merlin's sake you are driving me completely mad!

It was so out of the blue that Ron almost fell off his chair. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She yelled eyebrows raised and lips pursed so she looked like a lunatic. There was a long silence in which Ginny glared at Ron very hard, Mr. Weasley looked absolutely petrified and the twins' forks made a loud clatter as they fell to the floor.

The clatter broke the silence and Mr. Weasley jumped out of his chair and startled Ginny. Ron however, scrambled to his feet and stood up. "Bloody hell mum!" were the first words he had spoken in ages and not to mention his usual catchphrase. "Can't have been that bad…"

Everyone gave him the shameful sarcastic look that was basically saying _"Oh don't give us that."_

"Well you didn't have to surprise me like that" His tone was now quieter than before. Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath and started shouting again "Number 1, How dare you speak to your mother like that especially when you're in the wrong because it is unacceptable behavior?! And number 2, you have been doing this since the first week back and, if not everyone, you are driving me raving bonkers! In fact Ginny tells me you have been at this for 2-3 weeks or something."

It was now Ron's turn to glare at Ginny who went the same colour red as her own hair. After a moments silence Mrs Weasely started speaking again clearly trying to keep her voice steady. "Now you have three options. You either tell us what on Earth's going on, start acting _normal_ and pretend this never happened or you can talk to me in privet if it's _t__h__at_ serious." She calmed down and her facial expression suddenly changed.

"Look Ron, dear, I'm very worried about you. You're not saying a word to anyone, you're not sleeping and it really doesn't look like you've touched your food; please just… don't do this to yourself, you'll become ill.

"Yeah and what will you do when Harry gets here?" said Ginny, "You can't just ignore him it would be…well…weird" She said confusion in her voice, "Not to mention rude".

"Ummm well couldn't you guys talk to him?" He replied knowing this was not the cleverest thing to say out loud.

"We'll be looking after the shop," Fred stated.

"Yeah we do have a life you know," George added, but then saw his mum looking at him "Not that Harry Potter isn't great but…we have the shop" He murmured not knowing what else to say.

"I would never know how to start a conversation with him" Ginny blushed slightly.

"Ron we're not getting anywhere at this rate, and the point is that you either tell us or stop ruining life for the family." There was a short pause. _Ok Ron __think__ quickly __ummm__…_ "Well I just hate it that every year…when we go back to school there always seems to be someone…who makes fun of our money situations. I just wish that this year well you know; I wish we could have at least a few galleons in the bank so that we would be able to buy something without having to worry about how much it cost, and not having to wear the same hand-me-downs every year...err yeah that's all really." He quickly finished before he got too much immersed into the situation.

_Whoa! That's the quickest I've ever thought!_ He congratulated him-self proudly inside his head while they were all considering what he just said.

"Well once the shop starts to sell we'll have more galleons than ever!" Fred and George said together.

"Oh it's ok sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley sighed out of relief and pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you sure that's all?" He nodded and she comforted him. "Don't you worry dear we will start earning galleons and galleons someday." And she kissed him on the forehead.

He breathed in his mothers' flowery perfume and relaxed. At least he would not have the burden of them pestering and nagging and shouting at him now. But he still knew inside that he would have to try to act normal and this would turn out to be very hard indeed.

However one person was very sure that he was not telling the truth and this happened to be Ginny. She locked eyes with Ron over the back of Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and they stared very hard at each other for only a few seconds while he was hugging his mother but when Ginny narrowed her eyes he averted his gaze.

She could tell by the way Ron was putting on a 'brave face' that he was still not happy at all and it was not quite as brave as he thought. The way he seemed relieved yet sad at the same time made her wonder what the real reason could possibly be. Because of this she sat there quietly thinking while the rest of the family, even Fred and George, were awkwardly fussing over him in a brotherly fashion.

_Now I've got to keep this hidden from Harry. He can't know its too weird. _Ron sighed at the thought.

* * *

**Sorry I would have updated sooner. What do u think? Please Review!!!! and i will update soon **


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams, Forests, Letters, Owls

**A/N: I might have gotten mixed up about sticking to the book but oh well my story ) enjoy!**

* * *

Harry woke up early hours of the summer holiday and was sitting in his room waiting for a letter from Ron about his stay at the Burrow. Ron promised he would send him an owl telling him how they were coming, when they were coming, and where they were coming. 

If they were thinking of using floo powder again the fireplace would be where they were coming; it would also not be a pleasant experience.

An hour went by and he was getting irritated. Why wasn't Ron responding? He was thinking of sending him a howler but he decided that it would not be a good idea seeing as he had never sent one before and magic outside of school was not allowed. Maybe it was too early? He looked at the clock.

It was now 07:00 in the morning. Thinking for a moment he gazed out onto the quiet street of Privet Drive straining his eyes to spot Pigwigeon in the distance.

He opened his window in case the miniscule owl flew in unexpectedly as he stared down upon the lonely street. Sprinklers were spraying water everywhere and a few joggers jogged passed but still nothing.

He decided to wake himself up a bit as he felt himself drifting off. He got out of his little chair by his desk and tiptoed silently into the bathroom. A splash of cold water was enough but he decided to do it fully; soap and flannel.

He brushed his teeth taking his time and took a shower. Even though it was summer he didn't go to the extremes with ice cold water.

Taking his small grubby, faded yellow towel (the Dursleys thought it a waste of money if they got him anything which was new) off the rack he wrapped it around his waist and tiptoed back to his room. He dried himself off and got changed out of his small t-shirt and boxer shorts and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a cool summer shirt.

He pulled the chair out from under his desk and sat down drumming his fingers impatiently on the table-top. It was 07:31

He sighed looking to his trunk and saw a book he had never picked up he was just about to take a look at _Hogwarts: __A__ History_ and finally for the first time see why Hermione took such an interest in this book when he glanced out of the window and thought he saw something.

Just as it registered in his brain he swiftly looked up from where he was bent down and squinted out of the clear window at the cloudless blue sky.

There, in the distance a tiny brown flapping speck toward the blazing sun. "Finally! You took your time,"said to himself. Gradually it got bigger and bigger until it perched on his window ledge; jumped up and started whizzing around excitedly.

Pigwigeon soon stopped hopped on the inside sill. A worm was hanging limply in his beak. Harry untied the small scrap of parchment from the birds' leg. Hedwig swept in too and the two of them went back out whizzing around outside.

Harry shook his head "Strange birds" he murmured and opened up the little scrap of parchment and read intently.

_Harry, _

_Sorry for__ the delay__ I got__ caught-up in something. Mum says we're going to try something else this time. We thought that we should try __muggle__ transport or we might __apparate__, seeing as all the other ways caused too much trouble. I hope that it's ok with you. _

_Write back soon if there are any __problems. We will try to do this around 11__:00 am._

_Unfortunately we will__ If we __apparate__ is it ok to __apparate__ into your bedroom? _

_That's the only place Fred and George remember.__ We are trying to forget the living room incident.__ Write back telling us the way you want to travel.__ Oh and we might have to change the date two or 3 days later. _

_Ron _

This seemed okay. He wondered how they would all apparate though seeing as he couldn't apparate and Ron didn't know how either. Then he realized that muggle transport was probably the easiest.

With that he decided he would write a letter back to Ron telling him the best way to travel. Tiptoeing downstairs he made some breakfast which was a cheese sandwich and orange juice.

If the Dursleys woke up because he had created noise he was not sure if the consequences bore worth thinking about.

Washing it down with the orange juice he finished every last crumb and savored the flavor of proper food.

He also remembered that Dudley was at boxing camp for the summer; this thought kept him amused.

* * *

_Ron was running, he didn't know what from but he was running and he would not stop. He had tripped twice already but he had to keep going. _

_His heart was racing; pounding__ against his rib cage as if about__ to burst, he could almost hear it! But he carried on even faster now. His surro__undings were forest; thick tree trunks and bushes__ all around him just as if he __was__ running __through the Forbidden Forest. _

_However there was a pathway; a pathway to reach whatever his destination was._

_As he was running he could start to make out a figure in front of him__…Far away in the distance__A silhouette of a young girl, shapely, average height in the tiny glimmer of light reflecting from her._

_Then many__ things happened all at once. A sudden shadow cast over him and his foot__ caught on a__nother long vine. But this one different it slowly__ wrapped around his ankle creeping up his calf__ he tried to carry __on running but he just wouldn't move__, he tried to scream__ but the sound caught in his throat as he was __suddenly __pulled down onto the ground by the magical vine._

_He stretched his arm out __in front of him __and tried to scream again but instead __he was jerked forcefully-_

Ron opened his eyes panting and shaking uncontrollably. He stared around his room. It was empty no vines no people, no trees, no forests, and no shadowy figures; just him and his bedroom. After a minute or so, his eyes adjusting and drinking in his new surroundings he pulled himself together.

He stopped shaking and lifting his covers he gingerly set foot out of bed and made his way to the bathroom without disturbing anyone.

Why did that dream distress him so much? It was _just a dream_, there was no possible way it could have been real. Walking into the bathroom, light streamed through from the window and he stared straight into it, squinting his eyes at first then slowly opened them until he could see the bright blue cloudless sky.

He washed himself, dried himself and wrapping a towel round his waist he went back to his bedroom dark footprints left on the carpeted landing behind him.

Ron rummaged through his messy draw then remembering that half the clothes were still in his trunk he walked over and after throwing school books and robes and other random things all around the room he finally pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of casual jeans.

Standing up he stared around the complete mess of his room. It was mental. This was what his emotions were making him do.

He was becoming a complete wretch. The mess in his room reflected the state of his mind; confused, messed up and crazed.

He had realized he was careless and untidy, but that was just part of him, he had never been like _this_! What would Harry and Hermione say? What would Ginny say? It had only been a few days back at home and this whole thing was tearing him apart!

Ron looked over at Pigwigeon who, sensing the tension and atmosphere in the room had stopped zooming around in his cage.

He was still and quiet; peering at Ron through the rigid bars of the cage. Ron picked up a little box of owl treats and shook it. Empty. He slammed them down on the table and sat down on the floor; the mental image of his dream still swimming around his head.

He closed his eyes thinking back to how distressed and disturbed it made him. He had woken up shaking and panting as if he had been drowning in water with something over the surface. He violently shuddered at the thought.

Pigwigeon started to fly around again. Ron could tell he was hungry as well as what else the tiny owl could sense. He looked over to the book shelf in the corner and the silver muggle alarm clock that Harry gave to him for his birthday.

It was 07:00 in the morning. Nobody would notice if he left the house to go for a quick walk and fresh air. Silently he walked over and pushed open his door and crept downstairs. A step creaked. He heard slight movement from upstairs but nothing more.

He escaped through the back door and made his way down to the forest over the hill. The clean air cleared his head as he inhaled the smell of mown grass. As he walked on he was now nearing the edge of the forest. This stopped Ron quickly dead in his tracks. What if the dream was coming true what if this was a part leading up to it.

_It is possible…_He thought as he took a seat down on the dry grass. _Harry has dreams that come true. But then again I'm not the one who has connections with he-who-must-not-be-__bloody-__named!_ He argued with his thoughts for a while. _Well I am in Gryffindor… I'm __s'posed__ to __be brave. Well then again so __is__ Collin __Creevy__ and Neville._

He soon remembered that he had also promised a letter to Harry at around 06:00. He knew how early Harry woke up. Keeping this thought in the back of his mind he decided to venture into the forest. His nightmare had proven it to be at night anyway.

The smell of wood filled his nostrils as he slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked on. When he remembered that Pigwigeon did not have any food he thought about looking on the ground for a dead mouse or something else which was not alive.

To sheer luck he happened to stumble across a little, white, and clearly dead field mouse. But as he scanned the land ahead he could not see much else.

Picking up the tiny carcass by its tail he sauntered out of the little forest then picked up some speed and ran all the way back to the burrow feeling quite triumphant and out of breath.

But then he slowed down remembering the dream, how the vine had snaked up his leg till it tugged and he fell back. This affected him so, that just like in the dream his foot caught and tripped over, the mouse flying out of his loose grip on the tail.

-------

He picked himself up and rubbed his knee; the small rodent two feet in front of him.

Ron made it back to the house and it was now 07:31. He trudged upstairs and saw Ginny's bedroom door slightly open. She was awake as she usually woke up in the early hours of the morning.

He turned to walk up the other set of stairs where his own bedroom door was completely ajar, Pigwigeon making the smallest noise. "Here you go Pig," he held out his findings to the owl. Taking the animal in its beak it nipped him zoomed around noisily and gobbled up the food.

In messy scrawl he tore a piece of parchment and wrote out the letter to Harry relaxing a little. He quickly scanned over it to check he had included all the information the Weasleys had discussed yesterday and asking if it was okay to change the date.

Then Ron quickly sealed it in a brown envelope. "Find yourself some more food on the way Pig," and with that the little bird took off.

* * *

**_So sorry about the late update! but thank you for my reviews!! they may be few but they do make a big difference and give a lot of motivation so keep R&R thanks :_**


End file.
